


Star-Spangled Dick With a Plan

by Lovesss



Category: Captain America (Movies)Captain America - All Media TypesMarvel Cinematic UniverseMarvel (Movies)
Genre: # Dorky Flirting, Bottom!Bucky, Buttplugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pizza for Breakfast, Porny Oneshot, Rough Sex, Ugly Sweaters, burned pancakes, with some plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: Summary:巴基只是想为史蒂夫做顿早餐。而史蒂夫有别的计划。





	Star-Spangled Dick With a Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctormccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Star-Spangled Dick With a Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430917) by [doctormccoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy). 



那天早晨巴基没有计划要做别的事情，只是准备做煎薄饼而已。

他仍在试着习惯这个，习惯在生活中可以去做一些事的自由。这很难，过去的几十年里他都在按嗨爪的命令做事，醒过来后从来不知道接下来会发生什么。

这很棒。

这很棒因为这意味着他可以被阳光抚上肌肤的感觉唤醒，破晓时分透过窗帘往外看，新鲜又朝气。这意味着他可以在床上滚来滚去睁开眼睛就能看到史蒂夫的脸，他睡着时平和安详的脸。

这意味着他可以在从被子下跑掉穿上昨晚的拳击短裤之前靠过去亲亲他，轻轻的不会弄醒他。他找不到他的T恤了，在史蒂夫急切的深吻中他草草把它扔一边去了。毕竟，那个时刻他有比确认过会儿还能找到他的衣服更重要的事情去思考。

他找到了一件史蒂夫的破破烂烂的灰帽衫后便停止了搜索和救援行动，穿上了那个做代替，被袖子包住了他的手的感觉深深地取悦了，而且下边缘也很长，他或许都不需要穿他的拳击短裤了。以前是刚好相反的，回到战争以前，史蒂夫总穿巴基的衣服，尽管实际上他都可以在里面游泳了。

巴基耸耸肩，把袖子往上挽了几道释放他的双手，准备去厨房大干一场，他轻声咒骂着光裸的脚直接贴上瓷砖地板的凉意。他已经跟史蒂夫一起生活一年了，现在，他仍然没搞明白他拥有拖鞋就是因为这个啊。

他忍住了一个呵欠，把乱糟糟的头发抓成简单的小丸子，蹲下来在橱柜中搜索面粉和糖。火炉旁边的柜顶上已经堆上许多原材料了，巴基把它们混合到碗里，完全不用麻烦的称重之类的。 在好几次失败的尝试之后他完完全全记住了食谱。有些事情还是挺令人放松的——机械化并且简单，不会无聊乏味。巴基喜欢做饭，尤其是为史蒂夫做饭。

正当他把平底锅抹好油，倒上原料准备开始做煎薄饼时，一双胳膊蛇一样滑上环住了他的腰，他可以感受到某人的嘴巴正轻柔从容的啄吻着他脖子后面。

七个月前，如果史蒂夫像这样直接缠上来的话，巴基会直接把他扔出去砸穿墙。现在他只是哼笑了两声，侧过头方便史蒂夫的嘴唇在更多地方工作，这证明了他跟另一个男人一起生活了有多久。 

“你也早上好啊，大懒猪，”他轻笑，金属臂搁在史蒂夫身上，另一只手翻转薄煎饼，欣赏那均匀的金黄色表面。

“嗯——”史蒂夫哼哼，仍然在用亲吻占领他能碰得到的巴基脖子上的每一英寸，抱住前杀手让他舒舒服服地蜷伏在自己胸口。巴基真的不是在抱怨，他沉浸于接触，在史蒂夫嘴唇的戏弄刮擦下颤抖，直到他想起平底锅里的薄煎饼。

它绝对被烤糊了，他不满地呻吟着把它移到一边，倒了更多煎饼原料混合物到平底锅里。他试图把这些煎饼做成一个来节省时间，做一个大煎饼而不是一打小煎饼。现在他必须得做更多混合，或者不得不分享它。

“别再让我分心了，混蛋，”他粗声下命令，试图把某人甩下来但是悲惨的失败了。史蒂夫听了，至少不再亲吻他的脖子，开始把下巴放在巴基肩膀上休息，看着他做饭。

巴基认为正是给新的薄煎饼翻面的时间了，一根手指忽然侵入他的视线，然后鼻尖有一种粘稠湿润的感觉。

“操啊，罗杰斯？”

他转过头朝另一个男人用眼神射小刀，正遇上史蒂夫靠过来吻他的鼻尖，笑嘻嘻地舔走他皮肤上的煎饼糊糊。巴基整张脸在这意料之外的触碰中皱成一团，他很确定过两天他要做点让史蒂夫后悔这样干了的事情。比如说可能是装在番茄酱瓶子中的辣酱啊之类的事情。

他在史蒂夫吻上了他的嘴巴的时候放软了身子，轻轻叹息着平静了下来，当发现史蒂夫的双手害羞的偷偷放在身侧时，他的眉毛惊讶地向上挑起。

“我敢打赌你发现自己做了点微妙的事儿，哈？”他在亲吻的间隙中问，任个子比较大的那一只把他抱起来放到柜顶上，为史蒂夫敞开双腿好让他在里面磨蹭，把头歪向一边撅起嘴来无声微笑。

史蒂夫耸耸肩往上伸手，把巴基的头发从他乱糟糟的小揪揪中拉散，指甲轻轻刮挠上他敏感的头皮。

“微妙有点傻，但是我认为是直率让我得到我迫切想要的东西。”他指出，靠近来用嘴唇描绘巴基喉咙处的曲线，牙齿在光滑的皮肤上留下淤伤。 

巴基在欢愉的痛苦带来的刺痛感中呼吸着，伸手去拉扯史蒂夫的拳击短裤，史蒂夫拽着他的头发把他的头拉回去，用他贪婪的嘴巴在巴基脖子上探索更多，前杀手试图用环绕住他臀部的膝盖把他拉得更近。

他真的快要把史蒂夫推开然后去找更适合做这事儿的平面了，像是桌子或是地板或是基本上除了这块屁股大的柜顶之外的任何地方，直到他的鼻子里充满了糊煎饼味，他呻吟着，因为这个不怎么激动人心的事实把史蒂夫推回去。

“啊你个混球，我本来打算去床上用这些东西喂饱你来着浪费的混蛋，现在你过来把它们都搞砸了，”巴基气哼哼的，关掉炉子用锅铲把平底锅外的烧糊的东西铲进垃圾桶，向他身后那个完全不知悔改的男人发射冷漠脸。

“是啊，巴克？这就是你的小计划？像我甜蜜的小妻子一样制造浪漫，在床上喂我吃早餐？”史蒂夫轻声调笑他，在巴基直冲着他的方向扔锅铲的时候一边避闪一边咧嘴大笑。

“你走运了，我不想让你的皮肤烧伤然后弄脏了我的锅，要不然你再犯傻我就用这个扔你，”巴基警告他，在他面前挥舞着热油锅就像大型杀伤性武器。浸泡平底锅之前他先小心翼翼的用水池里的温水冷却了它，希望一会不用再处理一遍煎饼烧焦的残骸。

他双手抱在胸前交叉，转身把怒火重新集中在史蒂夫身上，毁了巴基的早餐计划他至少应该表现出一点后悔来。

“现在我们得到了一堆乱糟糟的盘子就是没有早餐，你觉得我们应该干什么现在，你披着星条旗的小兄弟有个计划吗？”他坏笑，手上示意着他用来做面糊的那堆碗和湿淋淋的平底锅。

最后史蒂夫叫了披萨，巴基站在冰箱旁边嘲笑大早晨的叫披萨是一件多么傻逼的事儿，谁会在早晨七点送披萨外卖啊？每个人，显然，当美国队长是那个下达配送命令的人。

“他们说差不多要45分钟，”史蒂夫挂断电话之后报告，巴基瞪了他一眼，然后看向别处转身离开，含糊地在空气中招招手：

“那么我猜你有足够的时间来弥补我被毁掉的辛勤劳动，”他越过肩膀喊话，紧接着就听到了史蒂夫快速急切的脚步声跟随着他进了卧室。

巴基在去床上的路上脱下了身上的帽衫，爬上床之前他拽下了自己的拳击短裤并敏捷地越过了它，双臂整齐地叠放在肚子上脸朝下。他能感觉到史蒂夫加入时床的震动，巴基偷笑，注意到他的手立刻抓住了自己的屁股，嘴巴蜿蜒亲吻着他的脊椎，一路向下。

“我不会做任何那种工作的，罗杰斯，我已经把所有力气都浪费在烧焦你的早餐上了，”他从鼻子里哼哼，打开了他的双腿但除此之外他不会再做任何事情来方便史蒂夫了。

“嘿那么你说幸运不，我昨晚已经把你操开了是不是？我敢打赌你现在仍然为我松软又湿润着呢，巴克，”史蒂夫低声说，完全没有被吓住。一根沾满了唾液的湿淋淋的手指猛然推进了他的身体，巴基在床单上抽搐着，极力忍住自己想爬上他的膝盖恳求更多的愿望。

史蒂夫在床上的下流话是他的死穴，但是，两个人一起就能把这个游戏玩下去了。

“那就行动起来操直接我，史蒂维。插进来让我比现在更糟糕更能放开，”他在毯子里呻吟，享受着史蒂夫的呼吸打到他身上的方式。他得到了第二根手指作奖励，身体很容易就被探索着打得更开了，他笑着，在床上来回摩擦自己半硬的阴茎。

“想象一下可怜的披萨员，满眼都是你的精液顺着我的腿滑下的样子，嗯，在我变得湿漉漉的根本合不拢之后，”

那些手指抽出的时候史蒂夫轻笑，巴基听到自己身体里传来的微弱的水声。他期望有一双手能把他拉到史蒂夫的膝盖上，他渴望史蒂夫的阴茎压进他的小洞时那钝痛的快感。

他没有期望那双手移动过来抓住他的手腕，然后把它们拉到一起折叠固定在他后背的一小块地方上，把他的脸和胸膛压进床里。

“哇真的是搞了个下流的小计划哈，混小子？”他问，呼吸拉长口音变重，史蒂夫用控制住巴基手腕的那只手把他往后拉到他的阴茎上，在巴基的肠道里精神起来，给他的肩膀刷上一层仍在蔓延的红色。

“耶稣，亲爱的…啊，”这就是所有他要说的话了，史蒂夫把他拉回来，重重的把他的阴茎顶入巴基的身体里，直到他的睾丸舒服地蹭上他的屁股。

“你这样看起来真美，巴克，”史蒂夫低狺，用他那只自由的手把玩着巴基肿胀的臀瓣，抓在手掌里挤压它，欣赏他深埋着另一个男人的那个地方。巴基用尽全身力气夹紧了史蒂夫的阴茎作为报复，扭动着膝盖想让史蒂夫动起来。

“你真的开始操我后我会看起来更棒的，罗杰斯，在我把你推倒然后像骑我最爱的性爱玩具一样骑你之前，动起来！现在——”巴基咒骂着，好像在证实史蒂夫确实是他最爱的性爱玩具，史蒂夫开始大开大合的动作起来，操得巴基简直不能呼吸了。

没有任何征兆，不管是变慢还是一直加速。史蒂夫开始认真操他，大力又野蛮，有好几次直接操出他的小洞，每次把巴基的屁股撞向前方时他都会把他拉回到他的阴茎上。他感觉他在史蒂夫的阴茎上跳舞，史蒂夫操他的时候他可以做到比稳住骑好了还多点，随着尖锐的疼痛带来的欢愉在床上湿湿的喘息。

他呻吟着恳求史蒂夫快一点，用力一点，品味着史蒂夫的臀部拍打他的屁股的淫荡声音。在小卧室里这声音听起来又大又下流，而他又给这声音添加了一点窒息般的低泣和呜呜咽咽的咒骂，手指握拳蜷缩在背后。他不会惊奇稍后他会在屁股上发现瘀痕，想想史蒂夫掐住他的手腕和屁股上的力道吧。巴基喜欢做爱时史蒂夫在他的身上留下标记。他喜欢摩擦这些痛痛的小伤痕，然后记起史蒂夫制造它们的时候感觉有多好。并且他喜欢它们在他皮肤上的样子——那是占有欲，情欲和渴望的标记，不是他以前得到的那些暴力和死亡的伤痕。

“啊…宝，宝贝儿，就——操——就像那样，操，操我，好棒啊…啊，”他喃喃低吟，最后每个字符都消失在史蒂夫臀部那能操进巴基大脑的神奇的能力中。他向俄罗斯发誓，史蒂夫那只握着他的臀瓣的手移动着埋进了他的头发里，会一直向后拉他的头部直到他的脖子和胸膛上的肌肉开始灼痛。

“我会认真地好好操你，巴克，用你应得的方式，”史蒂夫低声咆哮，压弯了巴基的身体啃咬上他喉咙处的曲线，胯骨仍在用力撞击着巴基的屁股。新的撞击角度让他的阴茎完完全全弄爽了巴基的前列腺，快感像潮水一样袭来，巴基的身体绷成美味的形状紧紧环住了史蒂夫。巴基感觉他被从中间劈成了两半，除了臣服于史蒂夫每一丝微小的动作之外什么也干不了，就好像被史蒂夫的阴茎钉在了床上，他的整个身体从头到脚每一块肌肉似乎都在动作着迎合史蒂夫。

巴基曾经被强迫放弃了他的身体和思想给嗨爪。他们拿走了他并且把他扭曲成一个他不认识的存在。  
但是巴基信任史蒂夫信任到可以把自己的身体和思想完全交给他，自愿的。

选择被控制住一直是巴基自己做出的决定，史蒂夫也从来没有做出过巴基想要去质疑的事情。

“史蒂夫，啊…我，啊我要…嗯，要到了，史蒂夫，哈…我不能——”他呻吟着，感受着自己被忽视的阴茎在大腿间胡乱拍打，史蒂夫继续在他身体里操干，埋在他头发里的手指拉得他头皮发痛。

“那就射，巴克，我在这，”史蒂夫咬着他的耳朵低语，这就是巴基高潮需要听到的所有东西了，他尖叫着射了出来，几股稳定的热流穿透了床单。史蒂夫放开了他的头发让他的头自由前倾，但仍然握着他的手腕把他往自己的阴茎上压，狠狠地操过了他整个高潮。

“继续，”他湿淋淋的喘息着，即使过度刺激已经开始让他的脑子在嗡嗡作响的边缘徘徊，“想要你射满我，史蒂维。”

史蒂夫喉咙深处溢出的粗喘让巴基得意地笑了，他收缩屁股夹紧了仍在他体内操干着的阴茎，肠壁有节奏的收紧又放松，把史蒂夫真正意义上的逼到了狂暴状态。就在过于用力过于快速的摩擦即将淹没前杀手的时候，史蒂夫在他体内深深的射了，把脸埋在巴基的肩胛骨之间享受高潮的余韵。

巴基可以感觉到身体内部粘稠湿热的液体正在流出，他想试着夹紧它们，长长的呻吟了一声，最后，史蒂夫放开了他的手腕，他可以向前扑倒在床上了。他的肩膀，胳膊，屁股经历了这次彻底的操干后在愉悦的刺痛着，史蒂夫动作起来从他身体里滑出的时候他的膝盖也脱力的倒下了。

他很想就这样窝在他潮湿的小窝里，但是史蒂夫显然有别的计划，巴基在一阵肛塞压入他的小穴带来的钝痛的愉悦感中呻吟着，当这个小玩具抚慰上了他的前列腺时忍不住拱起了背部，朝他跪在他身后得意洋洋的男人发射冷漠脸。

“你似乎在担心你的小洞太松了含不住它们，所以，我帮你解决了这个问题，”史蒂夫用他的天使脸蛋说，巴基对准他的膝盖来了一下，屁股忍不住收缩着夹紧了里面树脂小玩具。

“你只是想让我一直为你打开着，然后你就可以在我们吃完饭后再操我一遍了，恶劣的混蛋，”他喷了喷鼻子，听到了远处传来的门铃微弱的嗡嗡声。史蒂夫靠过来想亲亲巴基，但被他的手掌糊在了脸上，坚决地往门的方向推他。

“快去拿食物，说不定来两三片意大利辣香肠披萨后我会慷慨的允许你下流的嘴巴来亲我。”

史蒂夫带着他们的披萨回来时脸上仍带着笑，巴基也得到了一些喂他东西吃的小乐趣，至少，即使不是跟薄煎饼完全相同，要从头开始自己做的那种。

他起床后有足够的时间去翻他的衣橱，找点什么来对抗卧室里仍然滞留的寒气，他套上了一件他最爱的毛衣，由棕色，黄褐色和黑色的毛线编织成的一幅娜塔莎称之为生气猫的图片缝在胸前。她把这个当做一个玩笑送给了巴基。她没想到巴基直接在餐馆中央站起来穿上了它，还有，舞动在他眼中的无尽喜悦。她，还有其他人，要他妈的尴尬死了跟穿着这个的他一起在公众场合被目击，还有他其余的“老爷爷毛衣”古怪搭配，比巴基真的穿上这件可怕的毛衣还可怕。

为了证明他的说法，史蒂夫看了一眼他刚刚穿上的衣服，呻吟着，试图用一片夏威夷披萨来掩饰他的受伤。

“巴基，巴基，为什么啊，”预料之中的悲泣响起，巴基坏笑，滑回床上坐上自己的脚踝，埋在他屁股里的肛塞就不会在床垫的作用下往他体内推进得更深了。

“因为你总是在问那个问题，罗杰斯。”

他靠过来偷走了一片披萨，几口内吃完了它然后满足的呻吟，在抓另一块之前舔舐着自己手指上的油脂。

史蒂夫抱着他的披萨噘嘴，试着露出凶恶的表情即使他的嘴巴因为正在咀嚼一大块披萨而微微鼓起。

“你是个混蛋（jerk），”他含混不清的嘟囔，声音被嘴里的东西堵住，巴基冲他露出了一个残忍的微笑，靠上身来捏住了他的鼻子。

“彼此彼此，你个固执的混球（punk）。”

或许明天巴基真的就能完成他的薄煎饼了。


End file.
